


An extraordinary present

by WerebearofSlash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Black Panther - Freeform, Dog - Freeform, Foot Fetish, Furry, Gay, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, PAWS, Tickle Fights, Tickling, tiger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerebearofSlash/pseuds/WerebearofSlash
Summary: A tiger receives a present by his mate he most certainly didn't expect (contains hypnosis, tickling and foot fetish)





	An extraordinary present

„Oh come on, babe! You can't be serious!“ Ben sounded slightly desperate, after all the tiger had been preparing for this day for weeks now.

“Really, hon! You know I've been looking forward to this as well, and I'd never do this to you on purpose! If I don't work overtime today I might get fired.” Jericho, a black panther and Ben's mate, sounded pretty gloomy as well on the other side of the line.

Ben did his best not to cry. “Okay... But, you will come home before midnight at least, right?” That almost broke Jeri's heart, but he tried to stay as calm as possible. “You know I wouldn't wanna miss our anniversary, hon! Don't worry, before the day's over we'll be laying cuddling and snuggling on the couch, watching some cheesy porn and telling each over how much we love one another. Promise!”

That calmed Ben down a little. “Okay. I love you, babe! Please come home soon, yeah?” “Sure thing, kitty.” Jeri chuckled. “Oh, and as a little apology I've send a little present to you. It should be there any minute now, just wait for the doorbell.”

A present? But they both agreed to not give each other any presents that day. Then again, perhaps Jeri felt so deeply sorry he felt the need to somehow make up for it. “Oh gosh, I hope you didn't spend a fortune just for me, babe!”

But Jericho just laughed. “No, no! Don't worry, I can assure you you're gonna love it! Hey hon, I'm sorry but I really gotta get back to work now. The sooner I finish over here the sooner I can finish you off, haha!” After telling each other “I love you” a few more times and making smooching noises into the phone they finally both hung up. Ben took a deep breath and sighed.

Well, Jeri told him to not wait with dinner for him, so he just sat down and ate for himself and put the rest into the fridge for his mate. Granted, he didn't go all out for today, but at the very least he used some fresh ingredients! Even though he knew Jeri would never ditch him on purpose, but it still hurt a little to spend the evening by himself.

Just when he was about to take care of the dishes he heard the doorbell. Quickly the tiger ran over and opened the door, surprised when he had to look down to see who rang. It was Sven, an Akita Jericho was friends with for many years now. Ben knew him as a funny, friendly guy who was really cute. But, why was he kneeling down on the floor like this? And... why were his eyes so blank? “Uhm, hey Sven? What's up?”

  
  
>>> [ For source image click here ](http://www.furaffinity.net/view/25962655/) <<<  


The Akita had a silly grin on his face as he stared blankly at Ben. “Good evening, Sir! Master Jericho sent me to you, so brighten up your day. He's really sorry about not being able to make it in time, so he asked me to take care of any needs you may have.”

Ben blinked in surprise. He certainly didn't expect THAT! “Uhm, Sven? Are you high? I've never seen you like this before! I mean, you've always been a little jokester, but you've never done anything like... this before!”

The dog's ears were folded back and his tail tugged between his legs as he spoke. “Oh, but I have, Sir! Countless of times, you just never got to see this side of me. You see, Master Jericho, your mate, is a very skilled hypnotist. He's hypnotized me plenty of times, and I love it. I love being a dumb, obedient boy and fulfill all of master's wishes. And he loves me being his plaything, and everything he wants me to be.”

That explanation almost made Ben's head explode. Was Sven joking? Jeri, his mate and lover, a hypnotist? And he hypnotized Sven into... this? Then the tiger blushed as he realized he had a kneeling dog right in front of his entrance door. “Okay, okay! But please, just get inside! I don't want the neighbors to see you like this!” Sven obeyed and got up. “Oh course, Sir.” That made Ben flinch. “And please stop calling me that! Just say Ben, like you always do!”

As soon as the door was closed Sven looked eagerly at Ben. “As you wish, Ben. But don't worry, even though I've been hypnotized, I really love doing this. And I always wanted to spend some quality time with you, S~ I mean Ben! And master Jericho gave me this note for you, in case this is too much for you.”

The dog handed Ben a piece of paper. Yeah, that was definitely Jeri's handwriting, but he still quite didn't understand why his mate would do this. Did he think he would enjoy this? Or... did he? Ben wasn't sure if that's something he would be into. Him and Jeri had an open relationship, but Ben never felt the need to do something with another man. He read the note.

 

'Hey there, kitty-cat! I know this might look weird, but trust me, Sven loves getting hypnotized. In fact, this was his idea. He wanted to get to know you better for years now, but he's actually really shy. I know, I know! He's usually so outgoing and extroverted, but not with you. That's why he's hypnotized, because he would've never brought up the courage to tell you all the things he wants you to do to him. And once again, it's really consensual! I've hypnotized him many times before, and he loves it. And since I know you're not much of a commanding guy I've made you a list with his trigger words:

Wakey puppy: Wake him up from his trance (if you're really uncomfortable with this)  
Paw lover: He'll go crazy for your foot paws  
Sensitive boy: Make him moan from the slightest touch  
Tickly boy: He gets the urge to tickle you mercilessly (careful, I told him all your weak spots)  
Horny pupper: Make him erect (you can't make him cum though, he's only allowed to once I'm there)

Saying a trigger word a second time reverses it, except for the first one. Only I can make him go under. Otherwise, feel free to make him do whatever you want. You can make him enjoy everything you want him to. Love you, hon! Leave something for me ;)'

 

“This has to be a joke, right?” Ben shook his head. “Jeri's a hypnotist? And he expects me to... to take advantage of you?” It would've been a lie to say the tiger wasn't tempted to use some of those triggers, but no way he could actually do this, even if Sven was really okay with it.

“Don't worry, Master Jericho already expected you to get cold feet, so he asked me to use one of your triggers in that case: Tough puppy!” the Akita said with a sly grin on his dumb face.

Before Ben even realized what he just said, the tiger's eyes went blank for a second. He blinked in surprise. What just happened? Did Sven say something? Oh, right! The note Jeri gave him.

For the first time Ben eyed Sven from head to toes. Oh wow, what a beefy yet cuddly dog he was! And Jeri really let him play with him for their anniversary? His mate was such a sweetheart.

“Well, you big, eager boy! Who am I to decline such an offer? But first of all we gotta take care of the dishes. You're gonna help me, right? You're such a good, obedient boy after all!”

Happy about the fact that Ben just became a lot more confident Sven nodded eagerly. “Oh course, Ben. I love being a good, helpful boy.” Both of them walked into the kitchen and got to work. Ben did the washing while Sven dried off the dishes the tiger handed to him. Meanwhile Ben's mind was racing with ideas. Damn, Sven was such a sexy dog, and he was all his today. He could do pretty much everything to him he wanted, all the naughty stuff he wasn't allowed to before...

But what should he do to him? For some reason the idea of having naughty fun with his mate's friend got him excited, but he didn't know what exactly to do. Finally he decided to get behind the busy Akita, grabbed his pants and pulled them down without any warning. He liked to fantasize about pantsing hot people in public, and this was close enough. As he knelt down to pull the dog's shorts around his ankles, his nose poked that fluffy, furry canine butt. Apparently the dog wore a black jockstrap, which revealed his thick bubble butt. Sven's bushy tail began to wag excitedly.

“Want me to bend over, Ben? Would you like to pound me?” the dog said with an eager, yet somehow innocent smile. “Wh-what?” That caught Ben by surprise. Even though that was one hell of a tempting ass! “I mean... Just, just raise your arms, I wanna take your shirt off, too!”

Sven obeyed and allowed Ben to almost fully undress him. “As you wish, Ben. But are you sure you don't want to do me? I can feel your boner poking my rump.”

That made Ben gasp, and as he looked down he saw that Sven was right. He was as hard as a rock, his boner throbbing through his thin home pants. Damn it, he was supposed to be the one in control here, and now he couldn't even control his own cock! “Y-yeah? Well, guess what! I'm not the HORNY PUPPER in here!”

Just when he said that, Sven's smile disappeared and was replaced by a needy look. The black jockstrap began to bulge out, and in a matter of seconds the Akita got a throbbing erection in his underwear. “Please, Sir! I mean, Ben! Please, I need to cum so badly.” His legs began to shake and his balls almost seemed to flop out left and right, that's how much his jockstrap was bulging out. Ben stared at the needy dog almost dropping to his knees right in front of him, and it made his own boner bounce up and down.

“Well then, boy!” Ben said with a sly grin. “Good boys always tell the truth, right? So tell me, what's your ultimate weak spot? Where do I have to touch to make you go crazy?”

Sven gulped, but he had no other choice but to answer that honestly. “My nipples, Ben! I got wired nipples, you rub them and my dick responds. Master Jericho made me cum countless of times just from roughly massaging and licking my nipples!”

Immediately the tiger was behind Sven, warping his arms around the dog and gave his meaty nipples a few good strokes. That caused the naked Akita to moan loudly. “Ah!” he yipped and began to pant. “B-ben! Oooooh... This is soooo goooood!”

Sven was basically melting in Ben's embrace and allowed him to massage his sensitive nipples, while his throbbing boner was bouncing up and down in his tight jockstrap. The canine's tongue was hanging out of his muzzle, drooling. “Ben! AH! I'm gonna cum! I can't hold it back! I'm gonna shoot my load any second!”

But Ben didn't mind, and began to grind his boner against Sven's buttcheeks, while still tugging and pinching Sven's nipples. “Then cum, boy! Don't hold anything back! This big cat wants you to jizz your underwear, so you're gonna be a good boy and make a huge mess, understood?”

The dog could only nod while he was busy panting and dryhumping the air. Finally he let out a loud yip and climaxed. A thick, white spot appeared on his black jockstrap that quickly grew bigger and bigger, until it finally started dripping down on the floor and running down his furry balls. Ben nuzzled and kissed Sven's hot ear and growled with list. “That's a good boy! Did you enjoy yourself?”

Ben had to make sure to hold the god tightly, as he probably would've dropped otherwise. But Sven nodded eagerly. “Oh yes! That was amazing! Thank you for allowing me this pleasure, Ben!”

Gently Ben guided his mate's buddy over to the living room to sit down on the sofa. Apparently Sven was still hard, as the throbbing tent in his messy underwear just wouldn't go down. Would he stay horny until he said his trigger again? Since Ben was still hard himself he decided to give it a try. “Hey Sven, how much do you enjoy getting tickled?” All this time with Jericho Ben always was the one getting tickled, but if his mate gave Sven a trigger word for getting even more sensitive, perhaps this was his chance to be the tickler for once!

The question made the dog slightly blush under his fur. “Y-yes. Master Jericho made sure that I am extremely ticklish, and love being tickled mercilessly, even though it drives me crazy.”

That was all Ben needed to hear and he patted his lap. “Move your foot paws over here, I'm gonna tickle your cute pads silly!”

Unfortunately Sven had no other choice but to obey, so he placed his naked foot paws on Ben's legs, his ears folded flat against his head as if he wanted to say 'Please be gentle'. But the tiger didn't know any mercy and began to move his claws up and down Sven's unprotected soles, which caused the canine to let out a loud yip, followed by lots of snorting and giggling.

“Hmpfhihihihiiii! Gahihahe! Ohuhuhu!” Sven's tail began to twitch nervously, while the noises he made sounded like anything but a laugh, which in response caused Ben to laugh.

“Haha, what's that? Is that what you sound like when you get tickled?” He still didn't ease up though, his claws were busy tickling each and every inch of those big, soft, fluffy dog paws.

“Gahihihe, yes! I kno~humpf! I know it sounds weiraaahahi! I can't help it!” Sven's voice was barely audible underneath all that snorting and chortling. God, that big dog looked so cute and vulnerable like this! But the tiger wasn't done yet. “Do tell, what part of your feel is the most ticklish, you 'Sensitive Boy'?”

Suddenly Sven sounded like he was trying to scream while also chuckling and having a hiccup at the same time. Only his shivering clearly showed that the tickle torture just became a lot more intense for him, yet his boner wouldn't go down. “My tohohohohis! My thihihiahoes! Thehihehahey are the most ticklish!” he managed to spit out before another wave of giggling got him.

And of course Ben didn't hesitate and and dragged his claws all over the Akita's exposed toe pads. “Coochie coochie coo! Who's a ticklish boy?” It was clear that Sven wanted to pull his feet away, but his legs were frozen into place, so the only thing he could do was wiggle his toes around helplessly and snort and chuckle with a big, happy grin on his face. “Meeeehehehihi!” he yelped.

While Ben got his sweet revenge for all the times he was the one being tickled, he suddenly realized something. He felt envious. Somehow this picture of this big, helpless, naked pupper enduring extreme tickle torture made him wish that was him! What was wrong with him? This is what he always had dreamed of, finally being on the other end for once! Jericho never gave him any chance for retaliation, so this was finally his big chance, but now he realized how fond he had grown of being the victim. Oh damn, how much he wanted to feel some cruel paws on his ticklish feet now, forcing him to laugh and beg for mercy!

Then he remembered, Jeri implemented a trigger inside Sven's mind to make him a tickle monster, right? Huh, why did he do that? Did he expect Ben to wanna get tickled? If so, how could his mate possibly know about that before even Ben himself did? Did his mate know him better than he knew himself? But who cared, even though he already felt like he was gonna regret this he took a short break from tickling the cute foot paws on his lap to shift a bit on the couch and rest his own feet on top of Sven's chest.

“Well then, little Tickle Boy, think you're up for a tickle fight?” The second Ben said that he was already screaming, as a bunch of numb dog claws met his exposed soles. Sven still had his blank look on his face, indicating he was still in trance, but now his dumb grin looked somewhat more evil, as his fingers tickled exactly all the sensitive spots on Ben's soles.

“Wow, Master Jericho didn't lie!” Sven giggled between his panting. “Your feet really are adorable, and given how loud you are, quite ticklish! Hehe, let's see. Your sweet spot is right under this pad, yes?”

Immediately Ben yelled and laughed out loudly. Damn, Jeri really told that cheeky dog where he was the most ticklish. The tiger fell back on the couch and dug his claws into the cushions, laughing and giggling like mad, which only seemed to get Sven even more excited.

“Hehe, a-tickle tickle tickle! Such a ticklish kitty. That's right, laugh for this pup! We both know who's gonna win this battle, right?” As if he was trying to prove his point Sven began to slurp all over Ben's toes, causing the tiger to squirm. If there was anything he couldn't take, it was a tongue on his paw pads.

“WEHEHEHE'LL SEE ABOUT THAHAHAHAT!” he screamed and resumed his work. Quickly the dog tongue disappeared from his feet as Sven was too busy laughing his own ass off, as he once again felt the brutal tiger claws on his sensitive feet.

Both of them just sat there on the sofa for a while, tickling and torturing each other's ticklish foot paws, and loving every minute of it. At least judging by their crotches, as even Ben's pants began to bulge out. Oh damn, he really had turned into a freak for tickling, didn't he? His lungs hurt, his entire body was shivering, all of his reflexes tried their best to make him pull his feet away from Sven's skilled, tickling paws... And yet he was as hard as a rock.

“Sven, could you... Ahahahahehehe! Oh god! Ahahahaha!” The dog eased up a little on the tickling as he heard Ben trying to speak to him. “Sven, I'm damn hard! Hehehe! Would you use your foot paws to... I dunno, give me a foot job?” Having these beautiful dog feet right in front of his nose surely didn't help Ben's horniness, and if Sven was anything like Jeri when it came to giving foot jobs he was in for a treat.

“Of course, Ben!” the dog replied, glad he got to catch his breath for a little, and began to pull down Ben's pants with one foot paw while wiping out his feline cock with his other one. What the? Had Sven always been that skilled with his feet? But the thought vanished quickly as soon as those soft paws began to rub the tiger's throbbing erection between their pads.

“Ooooooh....” Now it was Ben's turn to pant with his tongue hanging out, but the calm moment wouldn't last, as Sven started to massage Ben's boner and tickle his feet at the same time. “I don't think we're finished yet, Benny! I'm gonna tickle you to orgasm, like a naughty kitty like you deserves!”

The tiger didn't protest, mainly because he was too weak to fight back, and was laughing too hard to protest. He simply surrendered and accepted that the roles had just been kinda reversed. He took turns laughing, yelling, moaning and panting. Without any warning a thick, hot stream of cum hit his shirt while he was busy laughing his ass off, and Sven moaning happily as he felt the warm, wet sensation running down his foot paws. “Hehe, that didn't take long! Do you have a tickle fetish as well?” With one final lick across Ben's feet the canine decided to give his supposed 'master' of the evening a rest.

“I, I think I might have.” Ben managed to mutter as he laid there, exhausted and sweaty. That damn mutt sure did a number on him, he had almost passed out from the sensation of having a sexy pair of feet jerking him off while also getting one hell of a tickling. Maybe Sven could tell the tiger was done for tonight, because he crawled over to him and laid his head on Ben's messy lap, gently licking up that cum, while the rest of the load was dripping off his foot paws.

“Wanna nap for a bit, Ben? I can hardly stand up anymore, you truly are a tickle master!” The dog whined gently, like a dog requesting head rubs. Ben wasn't sure if Sven was actually telling the truth or if he was trying to be polite and save Ben the embarrassment of admitting defeat. Either way, he began to scratch behind Sven's ear, which caused the canine to kick his leg happily, and nodded.

“Hmm, yes. Let's get some rest until Jericho returns.” And so both of them closed their eyes, only to fall asleep in a matter of minutes.

Around 23:30 Jericho finally arrived at home. Damn, what a day! The panther truly felt sorry for leaving his beloved tiger boy alone for their anniversary! But at least they'd get to spend a little bit of it together. Jeri chuckled, he wondered how much his usually shy kitty did with his buddy! After all, he made sure to install a trigger in his mate to make him more dominant and confident just for this occasion. Originally he wanted to surprise Ben with a threesome between them and Sven today, but he figured having the Akita and the tiger getting to know each other better worked as well.

“Honey, I'm home! Did you play nice?” he shouted into the living room after dropping his jacket on the floor, followed by his shoes and his pants. Not for one second longer he was gonna wear that damn suit! Quickly he got undressed and just kicked his clothes into the bathroom, barely missing the laundry basket. Only wearing a red pair of boxer shorts he entered the living room and smiled as he watched his lovely tiger and his best buddy snoring together. Well, both of them smelled of cum, so they definitely did have some fun together. Damn, if both of them weren't that exhausted, and the panther himself wasn't getting tired after a long day of work himself, he would've waken them up, put them under his power and made them service his cock and feet!

But even he could control his urges if needed, and so he only gave Sven a little pat on the naked butt. Hehe, no cum on the mutt's ass, but on his foot paws? Yepp, he had managed to make his mate a total foot fetishist alright!

Sven lazily opened up his eyes. The hypnosis had worn off, but he remembered everything that happened. “Oh, hey Jeri! Welcome back.”

But the panther put a finger on his lips and just pushed the dog gently away from his mate's lap. Instead Jeri sat down between the two messy boys and warped his arm around Ben. The panther pressed his lips against Ben's and woke him up. “Wh-wha?” That made the tiger flinch for a second, before he realized who just gave him that Sleeping Beauty-kiss. “Babe, you're back!” he moaned tiredly.

“Yes, hon. Sorry it took me so long, I swear I tried to be as fast as possible. Don't worry, it's not midnight yet, Cinderella.” Jeri chuckled and gently massaged his mate's shoulder, who pressed his face against that dark, fluffy chest. “Oh, shut up and hold me, you dork!”

Sven felt a little left out and sprawled all across their laps, like a needy dog. Ben looked confused for a moment, he had totally forgot they just... Wow, did he really do all these things with his mate's best friend just now? What just came over him!? He wasn't like that normally... Even though he felt happy about doing it. Sven was such a cute yet sexy dog, hopefully they could try this again. Oh damn, with Jeri around they would both probably ending up using him as their toy! Hmm, then again, that sounded pretty sweet...

“Hope you had a nice day nonetheless, hon!” Jeri interrupted his thoughts. Ben nodded. “Hehe... thank you for this sweet 'present', babe! He sure got nice, ticklish paws, haha!”

Jeri laughed as well and patted Sven's butt, whose tail was wagging happily upon hearing all this praise. “Yours are pretty ticklish as well, Benny-boy! Hmm, can we get some more action tomorrow? I still need to worship this bad boy's feet a bit!” the dog muttered into Ben's lap, while slightly humping his messy jockstrap against Jeri's.

The panther just chuckled and pressed Ben closer against his body while stroking Sven's naked legs. “Of course, boys. But only after a good amount of sleep and some breakfast. You naughty boys can't just feast on feet all the time, haha!” That earned him a kiss from his tiger and a murmured “I love you.” Jericho smiled and returned the kiss. “I love you too, hon. Now get back to sleep, you have no idea what your handsome butt is in for tomorrow!”

**Author's Note:**

> Permission to upload this was granted by the characters' owner.
> 
> Characters are owned by [Sinx2201](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/sinx2201/)  
> Image was drawn by [Shade-the-Wolf ](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/shade-the-wolf/)  
> 


End file.
